Aimless
by BlueBird236
Summary: Random very random. Short sentences about Kogatamon and Impmon. Please read Night of Fire before this or you will not understand who Kogatamon is.
1. Chapter 1

Created: Jul.10.11

**Short paragraphs or sentences about Kogatamon and Impmon using random words found in a dictionary. (there in alphabetical order) I was bored when I first started writing this and as you can see from the 'created' date I also forgot about it after awhile.**

**-Aimless-**

_**Adorn (to decorate; add beauty)**_

Kogatamon didn't understand why female humans always had that paint stuff on there faces. As usual when she didn't know something she asked Impmon, but he didn't have a clue.

_**Augment (to become greater; grow)**_

Sometimes Kogatamon wondered if it was possible that Impmon became even more prideful when he Digivolved...

_**Belittle (to cause to seem less important)**_

A lot of the Digimon on earth made fun of Kogatamon because she didn't understand a lot of different things on earth or about humans. When it started to get out of hand Impmon told Kogatamon to tell him when she didn't understand something so that way she could learn.

...However when they continued to pick on her anyway he was fond to be Beelzemon a little more often then usual...

_**Cavort (to run and jump around playfully)**_

Allowing Calumon and Kogatamon to go to a candy store alone without him was the worst mistake Impmon ever made.

_**Compassion (sympathy for another persons suffering)**_

Kogatamon noticed sometimes Impmon would get very down on himself and not speak for long amounts of time. Renamon had told her it was because of something he had done that he regretted, but wouldn't tell her about. That was fine with her though. After all she and the twins were the only ones who were capable of making him smile when he gets like this.

_**Composure (self-control; calmness)**_

Impmon found Kogatamon's ability to stay calm in any situation slightly strange at times.

_**Coveted (desired strongly; wished for longingly)**_

Sometimes Impmon would find Kogatamon on top of the roof looking up at the clear sky in the middle of the day. He didn't know what it was she was looking at, but he did notice that she seemed interested in birds. Why he didn't know...

_**Cower (to crouch or shrink back in fear)**_

Even though Impmon had saved her when she first saw him as Beelzemon, she couldn't deny the fact he scared her a bit...

_**Deplorable (very bad; regrettable)**_

When Impmon finally trusted Kogatamon enough to tell her about what had happened when he first became Beelzemon, and how much he regretted doing it. Kogatamon had begun to cry over the sad story and hugged Impmon without thinking. If it had been at any other time he would have pushed her away... But at the moment he felt he needed a hug.

_**Distraught (very upset; confused)**_

After awhile of battling various Digimon and becoming stronger Impmon was able to digivolve into Beelzemon Blast Mode more easily, and the last time he did he didn't de-digivolve. Kogatamon and the twins were all happy for him, but he seemed upset by the whole thing. Kogatamon found out latter that he thought he was scary to them. The twins disagreed and though Kogatamon _was _slightly afraid of him in this form, she did her best to ignore it.

_**Excruciating (agonizing; intensely painful)**_

"Okay" Kogatamon said to Beelzemon who was betten up and in pain. "No more 'sparring' with Gallantmon from now on..."

_**Exhilarated (excited; cheerful)**_

Besides Impmon Calumon was one of Kogatamon's closest friends. Because of the fact he was always so positive and happy.

_**Flawed (imperfect)**_

"No body's perfect. It's the one thing that it is impossible to be."

_**Guise (outward apperence; false appearence)**_

Beelzemon looked at a sleeping and bandaged up Kogatamon laying on his lap and wished she would be more careful about who she decides to trust.

_**Imminent (likely to happen soon)**_

Beelzemon believed that Kogatamon was becoming stronger and would thus Digivolve soon. Kogatamon wasn't all to happy about that... She honestly didn't want to...

_**Implore (to ask earnestly; beg)**_

It was becoming a habit that Kogatamon would ask Beelzemon to fly her around the city. He didn't mind, but when Calumon tagged along it seemed like torture to him. He just wouldn't stop talking.

_**Incomprehensible (not understandable)**_

Beelzemon didn't understand why Kogatamon always watched birds from on top of the roof, but he found out it was because they could fly. He realized then that she wanted to be able to fly on her own but couldn't. He told her that if she digivolved she might get wings, but her strong will not to digivolve prevented her from trying.

_**Malice (a desire to harm another)**_

Beelzemon couldn't understand why every Digimon and their tamer seemed to want to attack Kogatamon. What was even harder to understand was how Kogatamon could forgive them even after what they had done to her.

_**Naive (innocent)**_

Kogatamon and Calumon looked at a group of teenagers with confused looks on there faces. Kogatamon, Calumon and Beelzemon had overheard the conversation the teens were having and listened in when they heard they were going to tell a joke. Kogatamon and Calumon, however, didn't understand the joke.

Let's just say for once... Impmon was happy Kogatamon didn't understand something.

_**Omen (a sign or event that foretells good or bad fortune)**_

When Kogatamon saw that black bird fly into the house and sqwak loudly she became very scared and frightened about something. Beelzemon tried to find out what was wrong with her, but she never answered him...

_**Pensive (thinking deeply, often sadly)**_

When the twins both became so ill to the point they had to stay at a hospital Kogatamon became very restless. She was constantly afraid that something would happen to them. Beelzemon was worried about them too ofcorse, but because he was also worried about her it seemed to make him feel more calm.

XXXXXX

**Random, very random yes? ^-^**


	2. Unfinished Story

Created: Jul.15.11

THIS IS NOT FINISHED I never got around to finishing it but I don't want to delete it either so I'm adding it to this story.

**Notes: When it gets to the flashback part italic is what's happening in the flashback and bold is Kogatamon or Beelzemon speaking.**

**-Lullaby-**

_(This is the shortened version of the japanese song "Diver")_

_The horizon's fading out and drifting away,_

_and the blue sky can no longer fortell the approach of a new day..._

_Looking around I see people so still that they can't even breath,_

_but as I stood her watching the same thing has happened to me..._

_Saddness fills my heart as I start to fall._

_Maybe it'd be better to leave it all,_

_but if I do I'll lose the chance to be in front._

_But as the world seemed to succumb to the dark of the night._

_Your smile broke through with a radiant light._

_Giving me the strength to carry on..._

_I want to breath once more, with no more pain to endure._

_Living in this darkness I'll never get higher._

_Just like the drawning powerless diver._

_I know that when I find a way to breath..._

_Happiness will finally replace the despair in my cold heart and then..._

_I'll never drown again..._

Kogatamon took a breath and looked down at Ai and Mako now sleeping soundly in there bed. She smiled to herself on a job well done and quietly left the bedroom.

Kogatamon let out a yawn herself showing she was tired and ready for bed. She has been very sleep deprived recently due to the fact that she had been having troubling dreams. Actually they were more like nightmares, and the wierd part about them was that she knew it was about something upseting, but when she woke up she couldn't remember what the dream was about. She had tried to not let it bother her after all it was just a dream.

Kogatamon yawned once more and was becoming even more tired. She was about to jump up onto the coutch and go to sleep but she seemed to remember something and insted went outside. She was quick to shut the back door and climb a tree near the house. From there she made a seemingly easy leap onto the roof. There she saw laying down on his back, wings spread out on eaither side of him, was her friend and her tamer's sister's digimon, Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon you awake?" She walked up to him carefuly and stood next to him. His eyes were shut and his breathing was even making him seem asleep.

She just smiled at the virus type and muttered a quiet 'goodnight' before turning away from him planning to go to bed.

She was just at the edge of the roof and was preparing to jump down when a sudden voice starttled her; almost making her fall.

"Ya know ya sing pretty good Kogatamon." Beelzemon sat up and watched as Kogatamon flailed her arms wildly and tried to regain her balance on the edge of the roof. When she did she turned towards him and glared at him.

Beelzemon grinned. "What's with the stink eye?" He made it look as if he had no idea why she gave him that look. Knowing he was just messing with her like he often did she decided to play along.

"Gee I don't know. Maby because you almost made me fall off the roof and hit the ground!"

He faked an offended look. "It's not like I ment ta."

Kogatamon rolled her eyes and walked over to him and stood at his side. "Right, so why did you wait 'till I walked away to tell me you were awake."

He grinned again. "I wanted ta scare you."

"Oh so you did mean to almost make me fall!

"No I said I ment ta scare ya. How was I supposed ta know ya were standin' at the edge of da roof? My eyes were shut."

Kogatamon now looked frustraited. He had a point, but she was still mad. "...Baka..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing..."

He just gave a grunt and layed back down. Kogatamon sighed and layed down also. Both of them were looking up at the few stars that were visable in the sky. Kogatamon was wondering why there were so little of them. In the Digital World they covered most of the night sky.

"Hey Kogatamon?" Beelzemon asked in a quiet tone.

Not taking her eyes away from the sky she answered. "Ya?"

"Ya think you could sing again?"

Kogatamon was slightly surprised hearing that. Listening to her sing didn't sound like something he would want to do. Then again he couldn't do much elce. However him asking did make her a little nurvous and like always when she was nurvous she had to find a way to make it funny. So she said.

"Oh? Does the big bad Mega need a lullaby to go to sleep?" She said her tone mocking.

He sat up suddenly and looked down at her. "What no! I just-"

"I was just kidding." She giggled as the anger on Beelzemon's face quickly dissappeared.

"Oh..."

"Heh, Okay I'll sing. I'm guessing that you heard me sing to Ai and Mako?" Beelzemon nodded his head.

"Do you want me to sing the same song or a different one?"

He thought for a moment. "Different."

"'Kay lay back down." He did as she asked and waited for her to begin.

Kogatamon took a moment to calm herself before she began singing one of her favorite songs.

_(This is the short version of the japanese song "Sign")_

_I realize the screaming pain. Hearing loud in my brain,_

_but I'm going strait ahead with this scar..._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_So am I._

_I don't mind if you don't remember all the feelings that we used to share._

_For I've sealed away my heart into the darkness._

_It's just fine if you end up hurting me because I don't feel pain anymore._

_I just drag my feet behind me towards what's held in store..._

Kogatamon paused breifly, small tears were seen in her eyes, but she was smiling.

_I've been led astray with no hope to be found_

_my heart withered away and I fell to the ground..._

She looked up at Beelzemon, and when he noticed he looked at her too. They didn't break eye contact as she continued.

_Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind..._

_Please let me show you the pain. My scars have made me obtain._

_Before the weight of the world comes crashing down on my shoulders._

She looked away from Beelzemon and down to her own feet. She was beginning to remember her old tamer Terra.

_Do you remember the time, our tears fell down from the sky?_

_Some day soon when I'm gone never think that I will neglect you._

_For the pain that I have sealed away in your heart will protect you..._

_Can you hear me?_

_So am I._

Kogatamon took in a deep breath and let it out. She looked up at her virus attribute friend and was surprised to find she could feel he was concerned somehow.

She tilted her head a bit out of confusion. "Beelzemon?"

"Kogatamon are ya okay?"

_Why would he ask that? _"Ya fine why?"

He didn't seemed convinced and still had that concerned look on his face. (from what she could see of his face anyway)

"Can I ask ya something?"

"Sure anything."

"What happened ta ya before ya met me Ai and Mako?"

Kogatamon was both surprised, and shocked. She couldn't stop her mind from wondering to the topic of her former tamer Terra.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to ya in the digital world before ya met us."

Kogatamon felt herself shiver a bit for some reason. She knew in her mind what the answer to his question was. She just really didn't want to talk about it...

"N-nothing. Nothing that important anyway..."

He gave her a suspisious look. "Tell me anyway."

Kogatamon turned away from him and felt her blood (or data) run cold when he said that. _Now what?_

"N-no." She found herself saying.

Beelzemon looked sort of offended. "Why not."

"Because."

"Because aint an answer."

Kogatamon bit her lip as she felt a familiar feeling well up inside her. She wanted to cry at this point and as she spoke she couldn't stop her voice from trembling.

"B-because I don't want to."

"Why not? Don't ya trust me enough ta tell-" Beelzemon stopped when he heard Kogatamon begin to sob. He could also see her body shake.

"Kogatamon?"

Kogatamon sobbed a bit longer trying hard to calm herself down enough to talk. When she did speak her voice was far from sounding fine.

"W-what...?"

Beelzemon made sure his voice stayed calm and gentle. "What happened ta ya, can't ya tell me?"

"N-no..."

"Why?"

"I-I c-can't..."

"How come? Is somethin' wrong?"

"N-no it's just... it hurts... it hurts to much.. to even remember..."

Beelzemon surprised. Kogatamon was always so happy and kind to everyone, especially Ai and Mako... She just didn't seem like someone you would expect to have an awful past.

"Ya need ta tell me, 'cuz ya know what?"

"W-what?"

"It'll make ya feel better."

Kogatamon smiled sadly and slowly turned back around to face Beelzemon. Now that she was facing him he could see the tears in her eyes as well as the tears that had wet her fur.

"O-okay..."

Kogatamon rubbed her eyes clear of tears and took a moment to calm her breathing and mind. She really haddn't wanted to talk about this but now that she was about to. She felt she kinda did want to tell him.

"W-well the first thing you need to know is Mako isn't my first tamer... he's my second..."

Beelzemon looked down at her. "You had another tamer?"

She nodded. "Ya. Her name was Terra..."

Beelzemon was careful to ask his next question. He had a feeling that it had something to do with why she was upset. "So what happened to 'er?"

Kogatamon's ears drupped down. "She abandoned me..."

_(Flashback)_

**"Me and Terra met in the digital world a long time ago. She had come with one of her friends who was already a tamer. Terra's friend wanted to test her strength and Terra wanted to do the same but she had to find her partner first before she could start battling."**

**"So that's why ya don't know nothin' about the human world. Ya had never been here before."**

**"Ya. And Terra alson never talked about it... I guess she hatted the human world... But anyway before she found out I was her partner she had gotten separated from her friend. So when she did finally meet me she was determined to find her friend to show me to her. We were good friends at the time and I had thought she was a great tamer-"**

**"'Had thought?'"**

**"Yes. unfortunately she didn't stay so nice for very long... When we did finally meet up with her friend Terra had told me to battle her digimon, a LadyDevimon, and..."**

**"And what?"**

**"I lost..."**

_"Kogatamon what were you doing? You got betten down in a matter of seconds!"_

_"I'm sorry Terra I did the best I could I just-"_

_"Don't give me any excuses! You need to get stronger like right now! You need to digivolve!"_

_"Terra you don't understand I can't-"_

_"Why can't you!"_

_"Because I don't digivolve like normal digimon."_

_The teenage girl let out a growl. "How pathetic, a Digimon that can't digivolve. To think I thought you were worth being my partner-"_

_"Terra please! I can get stronger you just got to give me time to try!"_

_"Whatever. Do what you want. I'm stuck with you now anyways..."_

**"That's terrible! She had ya fight a LadyDevimon and expected ya ta win? ya may be a strong rookie, but a ultimate is just to much."**

**"Ya well she didn't look at it that way... I tried for a long time to try and digivolve, but nothing worked. I was begining to, and still do, think that I can't digivolve at all."**

**"Maybe..."**

_"Listen Kogatamon I need you to do something..."_

_"Okay Terra what is it?"_

_"I need you to stay here alright?"_

_"But why Terra I thought I was going home with you?"_

_"Oh you are, you are. I just need to go first without you so I can tell my family, then I'll come back for you."_

_"Okay! I'll stay right here!"_

_"Hey Terra where's your weak little Kogatamon? You loose it?"_

_"Oh that useless thing? I got rid of her. She was way too weak."_

_"Really? What did you do to it?"_

_"That's the pathetic part of it. I told her to wait in one spot until I came back for her, and she believed me!"_

_"Hold on! So you mean to tell me she's still waiting there for you to come back? That's priceless!"_

_"I bet she's been deleted by some passer by at this point. So it doesn't matter..."_


End file.
